


Life of Doll

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Bones, Centaurs, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Gangbang, Kinky, Large Cock, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doll, a popular homunculus prostitute in a fantasy world, gets fucked. A lot. This is just smut.
Kudos: 30





	1. Character Introduction and Author Notes

Doll is a homunculus prostitute and his Master is basically his pimp. Lots of kinky rough sex that sometimes ends with things being broken. But Doll's Master is quite skilled in magic. So Doll can do things others can't and recover much faster. 

I just made a character to get fucked in a fantasy setting. He gets hurt a lot but he's a masochist so he gets off to it.


	2. Doll and the Centaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doll gets gangbanged by a bunch of centaurs.

Doll is being rented out again. A small group of farmers were able to pool enough coin to have Doll for the night. A simple job. Well, Doll assumed it would be. Except his Master failed to mention these farmers were centaurs. Doll has never been so thankful for the magic sigils covering his body. 

Doll is laying on a a stack of hay bales, on his back, legs spread. He stares at the swelling cock with a flared head. The length and girth is much larger than any human cock Doll has taken. A slightly smaller cock brushes against Doll's cheek. Doll reaches up and strokes it. Both of his hands travel up and down the shaft. The larger clock's head slides between the folds, rubbing along Doll's entrance. The smaller cock nudges Doll's lips. There is no way Doll can down all of it. But his Master has strengthened the spells lining his neck. Doll opens his mouth.

Though the cock is smaller than the one pushing into his cunt, the dick entering his throat is quite girthy. Inch after inch slowly dives into Doll. His throat bulges as more enters him. Doll's eyes roll into the back of his head as the base gets closer. Doll becomes blinded by a large pair of balls as the smaller centaur bottoms out. Over a foot of cock. The smaller centaur wastes no time. He pulls out most of his cock then slams it back down Doll's throat. 

"We got ourselves a talented little slut." The smaller centaur grunts. The larger one laughs in agreement. 

The head of the larger cock finally opens Doll's cunt. It pushes into Doll roughly, stretching his hole wide. The cock is only half way in when it reaches the cervix. Doll's Master already planned for such an occasion. The larger centaur pulls back and thrusts his dick with a tremendous amount if force. The head breaks through his cervix. Doll's scream is muffled by the cock slamming into his face. The head of the larger cock slams against the wall of Doll's uterus, bruising and stretching it. 

The smaller centaur's moans grow louder, more desperate. He thrusts again. His balls pulsate and he cums deep into Doll's throat. It feels like there is no end. More and more fills Doll. The smaller centaur pulls out. Doll continues to lick his cock. 

"Thirsty fucking whore. I got something else for you to drink." The smaller centaur laughs as he let's is bladder go. Warm piss drenches Doll's face. His open mouth drinks as much as he can. The larger cock thrusts faster and faster. Doll mewls and moans, urine soaking his face and chest. Doll begs for the pounding to continue. Doll cums with a scream, his walls squeeze the cock hammering into him. The larger centaur curses as his cock throbs as he cums inside Doll. He pulls out mid orgasm and shoots thick ropes of cum along Doll's torso and face. A warm stream of piss follows. 

The two centaurs step away from Doll. A new, even larger centaur flips Doll onto his stomach, ass hanging off the side of the hay bales. Doll sees the other centaurs hungrily stare. With no hesitation, the new cock thrusts balls deep into Doll. This one more girthy than the last. 

"Such a filthy whore. Need more to drink?" The centaur chuckles. Piss floods Doll's uterus. The river feels like it lasts forever. The urine seeps from his cunt, gushing down his legs. The centaur pulls out almost fully and slams deep into Doll. The centaur does this again and again. The centaur pulls out fully and slams balls deep one more time, missing Doll's cunt. Doll screams. The centaur laughs. The centaur continues to thrust and pounds deep into Doll's ass. Thrust after thrust stretches Doll's hole wide open. The centaur moans as he cums, continuing to thrust. He pulls out and spits on Doll's ruined asshole. 

Doll gets picked up by a different centaur. Another centaur lays on his back, huge erect cock greeting Doll. The centaur holding him slams Doll onto the cock. Doll's cunt is filled again. Another cock pushes into Doll's asshole. It meets resistance. The cock keeps pushing until the cock finally bottoms out. Doll screams as his pelvis snaps in two. The two cocks thrust in and out repeatedly. Doll mewls as he cums again. The cock in his asshole follows soon after, cumming deep inside Doll. 

Another centaur replaces the last, but his cock presses against Doll's occupied cunt. This doesn't stop the cock from pushing its way inside. The cock strains Doll's walls as it shoves deeper. It pushes through the cervix. Two massive cocks are bottomed out. Doll's uterus is stretched wide. The cocks alternate their thrusts. More and more of his uterus is bruised. Doll cums again, groaning loudly. One of the cock cums and the other soon after. Doll gets dragged off the cocks as more centaurs take their turn with him. 

All of Doll's holes are abused that night. At times he's spit roasted. Other times there is a cock in his ass and cunt. Sometimes two cocks slam into his cunt. Sometimes two cocks slam into his ass. Doll almost drowns in cum and piss. Even when the sun rises the centaurs do not finish until hours after when Doll's Master says their time is up. Even then they throw more coin at him and get Doll for a couple more hours after that.


End file.
